


Stress Relief

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: ... well yeah, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Stress Relief, shoulda been a MMOM thing if you're wondering 'ok but why' or smth, unimaginative titles are unimaginative
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: In cui Volker si preoccupa per Hagen, e Hagen per una volta cede.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



> A Feanoriel. Stavolta non per un prompt in arretrato né per nessun altro motivo in particolare, ma semplicemente perché avere degli headcanon in comune con qualcun altro è sempre bello.   
> La prossima volta, vedrò di infilarci anche del bondage in qualche modo.

 

 

 

La voce di Volker è bella e melodiosa, come sempre. Gli scivola addosso come acqua fresca, come un lieve alito di vento, eppure ogni sillaba gli si insinua sotto la pelle, scavando tra i muscoli e le ossa e mischiandosi al suo sangue.

 _Più veloce, adesso,_ gli dice, con parole che sono in parte sospiri e in parte gemiti. E poi di nuovo, _più lento,_ con un sorriso lieve sulle labbra – quando uno di loro è sul punto di gridare e serrare gli occhi.

Trovare il ritmo giusto per entrambi non è difficile, come non lo è coordinarsi sul campo di battaglia. Se possono separarsi tra sciami di nemici e poi ritrovarsi in mezzo al rosso violento del sangue e al bagliore freddo del ferro, e se riescono a scambiarsi comandi e avvertimenti sopra il fragore delle armi e con la nebbia calda e densa della furia come un velo sugli occhi, allora possono fare anche questo.

Scegliere di concedersi quel momento, invece, è stato meno facile. Non che non si fidi di Volker, che in effetti è uno dei pochi uomini di cui possa dire con certezza assoluta di fidarsi. Non che non l’abbia voluto fin da quando il suo amico gliel’ha proposto. Ma mettere da parte le carte e i trattati e i piani e gli affari della corte e tutti i suoi pensieri, anche solo per un poco, e togliersi il peso della spada dal fianco e quello di una mente all’erta e sospettosa dalle spalle, e chiudere un intero mondo rapido ed eternamente mutevole e pieno di insidie fuori dalle sue stanze –

 _Credo che tu abbia bisogno di rilassarti, amico mio,_ gli ha detto Volker. Aveva una sfida sulla punta della lingua e negli occhi qualcosa di sfacciatamente tenero, fin troppo, e per quanto abbia lottato contro di sé per non distogliere lo sguardo e per ricordarsi i propri doveri, alla fine Hagan non ha potuto fare altro che – voler – cedere.

Ora, sono stesi insieme, tutti e due sdraiati su un fianco per potersi guardare in viso. Le mani tra le gambe, le labbra tra i denti, le guance e il petto arrossati e le spalle tremanti, la pelle umida di baci e rossa di morsi.

Hagen deve ammetterlo: le preoccupazioni si sciolgono ed evaporano, mentre lascia vagare le dita tra le proprie cosce e lo sguardo sul corpo del suo amico. La tensione, invece, rimane. Ma è di un tipo diverso, adesso.

\- Baciami – dice, quasi senza rendersene conto, e si sporge di più verso il suo amico. La sua voce è roca e dura, in confronto a quella di Volker. È sempre stato così. Ma stavolta c’è anche una nota d’urgenza, quasi di comando e supplica insieme, che la fa suonare severa e tagliente. Non parla mai così a Volker. Forse ha davvero bisogno di prendersi più momenti del genere.

Volker gli preme la bocca sulla fronte sudata con delicatezza, come il tocco di una foglia portata dalla brezza. Poi, svelto e lieve, si sposta sulla guancia, sulla gola, sulle clavicole, su una spalla e poi sull’altra.

\- Sulle _labbra_ – sibila Hagan, impaziente, e si lascia sfuggire un grugnito frustrato quando gli posa un bacio anche sul petto.

Volker ride piano. Lo accontenta, ma solo quando lo sente inspirare bruscamente e lo vede stringere le labbra.

Hagan chiude l’occhio buono, e si abbandona tra la lingua e i denti del suo amico, nel pugno chiuso e tra i brividi che gli attraversano la schiena e gli scuotono la mente fino a cancellarla in un lampo candido e ardente.

 

 

 


End file.
